


Taking Advantage

by bladespark



Series: A God Among Men (PZA) [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Dom/sub, Guilt, M/M, Multi, Part of bladespark's main Hades universe, Threesome - M/M/M, submissive Zagreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: Achilles and Patroclus have been putting Zagreus between them for some time, and the prince has always eagerly complied with their every desire. Yet a chance bit of overheard conversation revealing the extreme lengths to which Zagreus will go for his lovers makes Achilles wonder if the prince is truly enjoying himself, or if Achilles is taking advantage of him.Fortunately Zagreus isn't one to let this sort of thing sit around unresolved, and he has ways of convincing Achilles that his fears are unfounded.
Relationships: Achilles & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Patroclus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Patroclus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: A God Among Men (PZA) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129379
Comments: 46
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was sparked by a conversation on twitter, but of course I forgot to bookmark it and have a brain like a sieve. If you're the person who was talking about guilty Achilles with me, thanks for the inspiration! :D
> 
> I'll be posting a (mostly short) chapter a day until it's all up. Full story is written, so no fears of it not finishing.
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you like, @bladespark

Achilles sometimes felt that his afterlife was impossibly surreal. The current moment, for example, was something his living self would never have credited.

He was passionately kissing Patroclus, which admittedly was normal enough. But Achilles was canted forward, and though Achilles had his hands tangled in the thick curls of Patroclus’ hair as they kissed, his love’s hands were busy elsewhere, firmly gripping the legs of Prince Zagreus, son of Hades and God of Blood and Life, who he was fucking vigorously, the prince’s ember-bright feet—which somehow left people he liked unburned—up over his shoulders. The prince’s moans, meanwhile, were muffled by the length of Achilles’ cock down his throat, which the former hero had not at all meant to do, but when he’d leaned in to give Patroclus a kiss, the lad had apparently found the nearness of his erect member irresistible, and had pounced on it, as much as one could while in such a position, tipping his head back using his hand to guide it, then expertly swallowing it to the hilt in a single go. Zagreus now had his arms wrapped around Achilles’ thighs, anchoring himself so that he could work back and forth on Achilles’ cock, applying lips and tongue and throat to best effect. He was somehow able to perform this task with fervent enthusiasm, despite the way Patroclus was pounding into him. The prince’s own cock was hard and flushed as well, bobbing against his stomach as he was fucked, and leaving a thread of pre there.

Attempting to pull away from such an enthusiastic pleasuring had seemed beyond rude, so Achilles had joined in, unable to deny how good it was, despite the strangeness of himself and his partner using a god as more or less a living sex toy.

A god who’d been Achilles’ student in his youth, and who Achilles had been half in love with since those days, just to add a little more peculiarity to everything.

Patroclus, unruffled by such considerations, delved deeper into Achilles’ mouth with his tongue even while thrusting with increasing force and speed into the young god beneath him. Achilles’ could feel the sound of Zagreus’ moans vibrating along his cock, and finally gave in to the urge to move his hips, responding to the pressure of Zagreus’ hands digging into the backs of his thighs. Zagreus’ moans got even more intense, muffled as they were, and he moved forward eagerly into every thrust.

With a low groan Patroclus pulled from the kiss, bending lower over Zagreus and truly pounding into him now, hips pistoning, pushing Zagreus forward hard enough that Achilles’ could feel how Zagreus was having to tighten his grip on Achilles’ thighs and push back to keep himself in place. Still he continued to work his throat around Achilles’ cock each time it sank into his mouth.

“Ah, here I come, my prince,” said Patroclus breathlessly, then he did, the shudder going through him intimately familiar to Achilles, who’d felt it when being filled by his love many times.

“Mmph!” The sound would have been a loud cry under other circumstances, and even as Patroclus shuddered and filled the prince with his seed, Zagreus came too, untouched, spurts of cum spilling out over his belly and chest.

He only paused his attentions to Achilles’ cock for the barest moment, though, before returning to them. Achilles found himself tensed, on the edge, letting go of a very different sort of tension—one of mind—and giving in to the tension of his body and its demand for release. A moment later he too came with a wordless cry, his cock pulsing with white-hot pleasure that washed through his core as he shot hot semen down the prince’s willing, eager throat.

Zagreus swallowed repeatedly, drinking down every drop, milking Achilles through it until Achilles finally pulled back. Patroclus withdrew as well, leaving Zagreus sprawled on the grass of Elysium, a picture of well-fucked bliss, eyes nearly closed, expression dazed, backside leaking cum and mouth red and bruised, drool and a trace of cum he hadn’t managed to swallow dribbling from his lips.

“Thank you, Sirs,” he said dazedly, as he always did.

Achilles had given up on insisting that they were the ones who should thank him, and instead said, “You did very good, lad,” which made Zagreus give a little wiggle and a happy sigh.

“You did, you were so good to us,” said Patroclus, setting down next to Zagreus and stroking his hair, petting him gently. Zagreus sighed happily, his eyes closing, his expression one of drowsy pleasure.

He and Patroclus praised and petted Zagreus for a while, as the prince made happy, wordless noises and leaned into every caress. They all three slowly wound down, though, until at long last Zagreus stretched and sat up, blinking, eyes once more focused. “Ah, I feel ready to take on the world! Or at least Theseus and Asterius.” He grinned. “The world after that.” He wiped himself off with a handful of grass, then went to the pile of discarded clothing and started donning his things, easily picked out from among the cooler colors of the Myrmidon’s garb. Hefting the spear he’d set aside at the start of all this, he gave the still-nude pair of lovers a cheerful wave. “See you next time I come through Elysium, I hope!” Then he was off at a run, leaving a trail of flaming footprints and shed laurel leaves as he went.

Achilles, looking after him, heaved a heavy sigh.

“Oh, what was that for, love?” said Patroclus, his tone gently scolding. “Missing our prince already?”

“A little. I do wish he could stay. Maybe I’d feel less odd about all this, then.”

Patroclus looked at Achilles, his dark eyes intent, searching. “Odd?”

Achilles shrugged. “It is odd. He’s a god, you know. We ought to be the ones falling at his feet and worshiping, and yet how many times has he kissed mine and begged me to use him? Definitely odd. And then he runs off to die, even if he wins. I don’t understand any of it, sometimes.”

“It’s a strange sort of world down here, yes,” said Patroclus. He stretched luxuriously and added. “But it has you, my love, and our prince in it, and I’m not inclined to complain.”

“No, I suppose not,” said Achilles.

“Good. Now come here and give me a kiss.” Patroclus’ grin was white against the black of his beard.

Achilles couldn’t help but smile. “What, you’re not worn out after all that?”

“Benefits of being a shade, my love. The spirit is willing, and the body is spirit.” And then his lips covered Achilles’, and there were no more words for some time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter references some things from my Than/Zag Blood and Butterflies series, esp. from Red Ambrosia, so I guess slight spoilers there? But you don't have to read that first. Just know that Than and Zag sometimes have a rather...wild sex life, lol.

Achilles stood perfectly still, upright, spear at a precise ninety degrees from the floor. He did so without effort. He’d been able to stand at attention for hours even as a living man. Now it was trivial, truly. His eyes were open but unseeing, knowing his guard duty to be entirely ceremonial. There were no dangers to be fought down here, and if one should somehow appear, Hades, Cerberus, Thanatos, Zagreus, Megaera… The list of those better able than he to deal with such things was a lengthy one.

One of those names strode by just then, in fact, Megaera headed from an unusually hushed conference with Hades. Achilles had only been able to catch the barest edges of his lord’s rumbling voice, when usually it boomed out for all to hear.

Megaera was headed to another from that list, Thanatos, the god of death, who stood in a spot he often occupied. He’d told Achilles once he came there to think, and Achilles thought, after Zagreus first left, that Thanatos had begun also coming there to look out over the view of Hell and dwell on the missing prince. And then, of course, Zagreus had returned, and started seeking Thanatos out there, so the pattern was quite set on both their parts. Being so close to Achilles’ post, he’d seen, and sometimes heard, many of their conversations.

“Than,” said Meg, and her voice was rough, annoyed. “I’ve orders from Lord Hades for you.” Achilles wondered if she knew he could hear her, or if she’d forgotten about him. Zagreus had teased him about being one of the decorations here, rather than one of the guards. It might well be true, all things considered.

Thanatos turned around. “Meg. He can’t give me these orders himself?”

Megaera laughed. “I think he’d die of embarrassment. He nearly couldn’t spit it out to me.” Her expression turned hard, then, and she said, “He’s finally seen Hypnos’ latest series of reports. And your name on it in some unusual places.”

Thanatos’ eyes went wide, and Achilles saw his cheeks suddenly take on a strange, almost metallic golden color. Was he…blushing? Gods might have ichor of any shade. Perhaps his was gold. Which would mean he was indeed blushing. “ _Which_ unusual places?”

“He didn’t say anything about your deaths. But… You’re no longer permitted to kill Zagreus.”

“Does he know… Ah… I mean…” Thanatos was definitely blushing.

Megaera laughed again, more warmly this time. “No, he doesn’t know the details. I believe he assumes it’s a lover’s spat, and he was deeply irritated that you’d both take it to such lengths so often. And that you seem to always win when Zagreus kills him half the time these days!” Megaera flashed a sharp-toothed grin. “I think he assumes you must be cheating somehow. But he’s said to stop, Than. So you’d better stop.”

“Olympus dammit. Zagreus is going to kill _me_. You know how he is about this.”

“I do know how he is, so I know he won’t. _You_ know he just wants to please you.”

Thanatos heaved a sigh. “I know. Very well, no more killing the prince.” He glanced down the hall. Achilles hadn’t so much as twitched during all this, he was a statue, save that his eyes had sometimes flicked in the direction of the balcony. Thanatos’ gaze passed over him as if he weren’t there. “At least Lord Hades doesn’t know why I’ve been doing it. I’d never live it down if he knew I was more or less fucking his son to death.”

Megaera just chuckled, a low, throaty laugh. “I won’t tell him. And I won’t ask about why you’ve been dying lately either, Than. You look like shit, you know. You should rest more, you and Zagreus both.”

“You’re one to talk,” groused Than. “Though you may be right. Now, though, I have work to do. Sorry you got stuck doing our lord’s dirty work again.”

“It’s what I do,” said Megaera. Then Thanatos vanished in a flash of unnatural light, and Megaera turned and strode back the way she’d come, leaving Achilles standing alone, fighting to keep his still pose, even breath, and neutral expression.

What in all possible hells? Thanatos was killing Zagreus during sex? Why would he do such a thing to somebody he supposedly loved, who definitely loved him?

_You know he just wants to please you…_

That phrase from Megaera echoed in Achilles’ head, and he knew, deep down, that it was true. That if he himself, for some utterly mad reason, wanted to kill Zagreus, his prince would almost certainly let him.

He kept turning those thoughts over and over in his head during the remainder of his guard shift. Zagreus wanted to please everyone, a puppy eager for love and affection. Was Thanatos taking advantage of that to do horrible things to him? Megaera almost certainly was. And… Was Achilles himself doing the same?


	3. Chapter 3

“Welcome home, love,” said Patroclus, meeting Achilles at the door of their home and folding his arms close around. Many of Elysium’s shades were “homeless” so to speak, content to spend all their time in active pursuits and not resting, since their spirits didn’t need sleep, nor drink, nor anything else that bodies needed. But others had homes, tucked away here or there, mostly in places only they could reach, the warrior’s paradise providing for them. Patroclus had never had such a home before, but it had been there, the first time he decided he wanted to share a bed, and a bath, and a meal with Achilles.

Now they lived there, though they spent a great deal of time in Patroclus’ little glad, too, where Zagreus often found them.

Gods, Zagreus. Thinking about his prince again, Achilles found himself clinging to Patroclus more desperately than he’d meant to.

“Love? Is something the matter?”

“No. Yes. I… I don’t know.”

“Yes, then. Let’s go sit in the kitchen. I’ll warm some nectar for you, and you can tell me about it.”

Achilles hesitated, then nodded. Patroclus liked to fuss over him sometimes, and he had to admit he was amenable to the fussing. He didn’t even know how to begin explaining what had his mind in a whirl just now, though.

He sat down in a kitchen chair and relaxed, listening to the warm, homey clatter of Patroclus stoking the fire and warming a little pot of nectar over it. Patroclus poured it into two mugs, and handed one to Achilles, while taking the other himself. Then he sat on a chair facing Achilles. “Have a sip, love, and then tell me about it.”

Achilles did, savoring the warmth—literal and metaphorical—of the beverage his love had made for him, and then tried to organize his thoughts. “I…overheard something today, at work.”

“Something upsetting?”

“Yes. I… You know our prince and Thanatos are lovers.”

“I do, yes. Our prince has spoken of him fondly often.”

Achilles took another sip, and drew in a deep breath. “It seems that Thanatos has been killing him regularly, of late. In some sort of…sexual way.”

Patroclus blinked at Achilles for a long moment, then took a sip from his own mug and said, “I see.”

“The way it was said… Thanatos seemed to be implying that Zagreus liked this and wanted this, but…” Achilles trailed off, trying to marshal his thoughts.

“But?” prompted Patroclus.

“But I know how eager the lad is to please, Pat. I know it very well indeed, given how he is with us. What if Thanatos is taking advantage of that to abuse him? He endures so much, from the madness that he considers his job now, to the way his father has always heaped scorn on him. He would endure a great deal of abuse, if he thought it was love.”

Patroclus frowned faintly, thoughtfully. “It’s possible, I suppose. Though I feel perhaps you’re doing Zagreus a disservice there. Our prince is no fainting maiden to be carried off will-he, nil-he.”

Achilles sighed again. “I know. But I can’t help but think, well… That if Thanatos might be taking advantage of his good nature, what about us? What about me? He’s so eager, so responsive, so obedient. One can ask him for nearly anything and he’ll oblige. What if I’m taking advantage of him too?”

“Achilles, love…” Patroclus reached out and put a hand on Achilles’ knee.

“What if, Pat? I trained the lad. I didn’t raise him, but I was his teacher, his mentor. He had to obey me then. What if he’s obeying now out of habit, because he still thinks of me thus, and not because he’s truly happy?”

Patroclus was silent for a long time. Finally he said, “I can’t say anything with utter certainty. I don’t think it’s so, though. Truly I don’t. Think on how he is, after. That’s not the regret of a tryst entered into only for another’s sake. He’s happy.”

“And what of Thanatos, then? I thought it only a god trysting with a god, a matter of equals, when I found they were together, but to kill your lover…” Achilles felt a fearful shiver go through him. He could hardly imagine wanting such a thing.

“The ways of the gods are not our ways,” sat Patroclus, though his expression was uncertain.

“I know,” said Achilles, his voice heavy with guilt and sorrow. “I know. But I still worry. He’s strong in some ways, but Zagreus seems so vulnerable in other ways. And I care for the lad, truly I do. I don’t want to add to his burden, or hurt him.”

Patroclus put his hand on Achilles’ knee. “I don’t either, love. I don’t think we are, truly. But… Perhaps you should talk to him about it?”

“Hah.” Achilles huffed. “Perhaps.”

With an indulgent smile, Patroclus patted Achilles on the knee. “I know it’s hard to speak your heart. But at least consider it.”

“I will.” Achilles drained the last of his mug and set it aside. “Just now I’d drown my sorrows in something other than drink though.”

Patroclus laughed, a clean, happy sound that drove the darkness and worry from Achilles, at least for now. “I’d be happy to find you something, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say they'd be short chapters, mostly. Except the last one, lol.
> 
> Poor Achilles. Working himself up like that for no good reason...


	4. Chapter 4

Achilles stood at his post again, facing forward. But his eyes kept drifting to the right, to where Thanatos was at his balcony again. He could only see the death god’s back. He wondered, though, at what expression he’d find on Thanatos’ face as the god gazed out over the hellscape beyond.

Realizing he’d turned his head, Achilles started, spear butt tapping the floor, and snapped back to proper attention. Dammit, this was getting to him far too much. He should just talk to Zagreus and get everything sorted out. He didn’t know how to even bring it up, though. “Hey, Zagreus, your other lover seems to murder you, and I’m worried I’m abusing you too.”

And then what? Zagreus would almost certainly jump to reassuring him, regardless of the lad’s real feelings.

Achilles wanted to huff out a sigh, but managed to retain that much self-control, at least.

He let his eyes slide over to Thanatos again, and to his surprise the death god had turned around and was looking at him.

Thanatos’ expression was perfectly neutral, but Achilles wanted to flinch under that gaze. He had no idea how Zagreus could be Death’s lover, frankly. The very idea was terrifying. Though Thanatos didn’t look that immediately impressive as a warrior, until one noticed the size of the scythe he hefted effortlessly.

Achilles didn’t meet that gaze, looking forward again instead. He did notice, though, that Megaera had been right to say Thanatos looked like shit. He looked like a solider who’d been on the losing side of a long war, lines of exhaustion drawn on his face. What was he doing that wore him out so? Were there that many souls to carry?

There was a bang and a flash of light, and Thanatos was gone. Some of the tension went out of Achilles now that he was alone, but the worry didn’t. He felt he was in a complete tangle and had no idea what to do about it. He couldn’t challenge Thanatos about his treatment of his lover. He didn’t know how to speak to Zagreus about it. And he couldn’t think of anything else to do.

“Hey there, Achilles!”

He started again as Zagreus dashed into the hall. “Ah… Hello, lad. How goes your work?”

“Pretty good.” Zagreus grinned. “I got Father last time. He seems steamed about that one, don’t know why. But I had a nice little time up in the garden. I wish I could bring things down from there! All those fruits and flowers and so on. I’ve tasted a bunch of them, things you can’t get down here.”

Achilles chuckled, glad to keep the conversation on safe ground. “Don’t tell me you tasted the flowers.”

“Hah! No. I don’t know anything about plants, but I know that much! Although I guess some of the other things ought to be cooked first, they’re not always very nice raw.”

“Indeed so, lad. I don’t exactly miss surface food, but there was quite a variety up there.”

“How are you doing, Sir?” Zagreus’ smile was still bright, his expression cheerful, as much the bouncing puppy-dog as ever. Achilles felt another flicker of guilt at that. As eager and obedient as any well-trained hound. But how did the hound truly feel about his master’s orders?

“Oh, I do well enough. I have my Pat, which I’ve you to thank for. That’s all I truly need.”

The lad’s smile didn’t falter, and in fact he gave Achilles a wink. “That’s good! I hope I see you both again soon.”

“Of course, lad. It’s always a pleasure to see you.” Achilles felt his stomach knot. Gods above, why was he working himself up into such a state? Surely this was all nothing. Zagreus looked genuinely happy at the thought of seeing them both, and that nearly always led to sex when he did.

“Well, I’ll be seeing you!” said Zagreus with a wave, and then he was off again, running, never one to move slowly.

Achilles shook his head and returned to attention with a sigh. He was a fool, no doubt, but he’d gotten this thought in his teeth and he’d worry it like a dog with a bone forever, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, the short chapters are mean. Mwa ha ha ha haha! Halfway there, though. :3


	5. Chapter 5

Achilles found himself avoiding Zagreus after that.

He knew exactly how foolish he was being, but the idea of putting the lad between himself and Patroclus again was suddenly stomach-turning, and he didn’t know how to change that.

He knew Patroclus knew what he was doing, too, from the little look he got every time he made some excuse to stay in their home and not go sit in the Elysian glade where Zagreus tended to find them.

It was good to have time alone with his love, Achilles told himself, and he would think his way through this mess eventually, and speak with Zagreus about it, and things would come out somehow. Meanwhile he’d just keep a little distance, and all would be well.

He was telling himself this for the hundredth time as he stepped into the part of Elysium where the home he shared with Patroclus lay. He would think through it and find some solution. Though just now his thoughts were going in circles, hashing over the same worries they’d been circling for weeks; about Thanatos, about himself, about how impossible it seemed to know if Zagreus truly enjoyed what he did or only did it to please others.

Achilles swung open the door, and halted on the threshold, eyes going wide in shock.

Patroclus was sitting on his favorite couch, a low, comfortable thing. But in the chair where Achilles usually sat, when he wasn’t sharing the couch with Patroclus, was Zagreus.

“Ah… Sh-should I come back later?” said Achilles, instantly ashamed of the way his voice shook.

“No,” said Zagreus firmly, his expression unusually serious. “I think we need to talk. And Patroclus, Sir? For now, would it be alright if I asked you to leave?”

“Of course, my friend.” Patroclus smiled, not looking upset, and he’d never been one to hide his heart, so maybe this wasn’t what Achilles feared it was. Though he didn’t know what else it could be. “I’ll just rattle around the kitchen, maybe warm up a little nectar.”

“Thank you,” said Zagreus, with a sober nod.

Patroclus rose, and drew the seldom-used curtain across the kitchen doorway, leaving Achilles and Zagreus alone.

“Here, have a seat, Sir,” said Zagreus.

Achilles swallowed, and perched gingerly on the couch. “So, ah, what is it you wanted to discuss, lad?”

“You’ve been avoiding me lately.”

“Well, that is, I ah…” Achilles felt like he was being pinned down by those mismatched eyes as Zagreus stared at him. Gods damn it all, he should have just dealt with this like a man.

“Thanatos has also asked me if he’s done anything to offend you, for you’ve been giving him some strange looks of late.”

“I, er…”

A faint smile lifted the corner of Zagreus’ mouth. “And Pat has given me a possible explanation. But Sir, if this is all because you’re worried for me, please don’t be.”

Achilles steadied himself as best he could and managed a reply. “Lad, I… I’ve been your teacher for a very long time. It used to be my job to worry over you. And I do worry now, yes. I worry that having trained you colors our relationship, that it makes it too easy for me to take advantage. You’re a good lad, I know you want to please people, but…”

“Sir… If I want to please someone, and then I do, how is that taking advantage? I get what I want, after all.”

“But if you don’t truly enjoy the things you do for people… I mean, for god’s sake,” Achilles suddenly found it bursting out of him, “you can’t possibly enjoy dying! But your lover…”

Zagreus shook his head, looking almost sad. “Thanatos kills me sometimes, yes. Though apparently that’s now forbidden. Much to my annoyance.” Zagreus gave Achilles a flat look and said, “Not merely because I can’t please Than that way, either, but because I myself will miss it.”

“I find that hard to believe, lad.”

“You’re going to be stubborn about your worry, aren’t you?” said Zagreus.

“Yes. Being so eager to please… There’s no way _somebody_ somewhere isn’t taking advantage of you lad.”

Zagreus shook his head. “Well, I suppose we’re going to do this the hard way, then.” He rose to his feet.

“Lad?” Achilles looked up at Zagreus, puzzled.

Zagreus caught up the spear he’d left leaning in the corner of the room and walked calmly back over to stand in front of where Achilles sat on the couch.

“Lad, fighting each other isn’t going to change anything.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I don’t intend to fight you. I just want to show you something.”

It happened all at once, like setting a match to a heap of dry tinder. One moment it was simply Zagreus standing there, a shortish, good-looking young warrior, and the next moment the God of Life stood before him, his presence filling the room, seeming to loom impossibly over Achilles, despite him not having grown an inch taller.

Achilles gasped, having to fight off a sudden urge to fall to his knees in worship. This was a _god_ , a being utterly beyond himself, deserving of praise and offerings.

“Than has been helping me learn how to switch it on and off,” said Zagreus, a faint smile curling his lips, his tone almost casually conversational. “Most of the Olympians always have theirs on; I wonder if some of them even know one can damp the divine aura down. Being a quarter mortal, I seem to have been born with mine turned off, or however that works. Mother was the same way, apparently. And the Cthonic gods all keep theirs off, I suspect mostly for practical reasons. Hard to get things done if all anybody does around you is either cringe or run off screaming. My father seems to be able to vary the strength of his, which is quite useful. Thanatos can only do all or nothing, and for now I’m afraid that’s my only option as well.”

Zagreus looked down at Achilles, who found himself trembling where he sat on the couch. “It truly is touching that you’d worry about me. But I’m a god, Achilles. You’re the one who first said it, you know. The god of Life and of Blood. And if I invoke that latter aspect…” Zagreus angled the spear and closed his free hand over the blade of it, cutting a slash in his palm. As he lifted his hand, blood dripping from it, staining the spear’s head, the feeling of radiant divinity was joined by a sense of dark and heavy awfulness, in both meanings of that word.

Achilles, no longer able to resist the overwhelming power that filled the room, slid off the couch and went to his knees, then crouched lower, trembling uncontrollably before the God of Blood. His mind was flooded with terror, knowing that the awful being before him could pull every drop of blood from his veins and suck the very marrow from his bones on no more than a whim if he wanted to. Achilles knew he had to kneel, to offer worship, lest this dark god destroy him.

Then, like a blown-out candle, all that vanished, and it was merely Zagreus standing there, wiping blood off on his chiton.

He set the spear aside and knelt down next to Achilles. Achilles managed to straighten and lift his head, trying to gather himself together. Whatever that terrifying display had been, this was still Zagreus, his student and friend, who he loved. Zagreus put a hand on him, and Achilles flinched in spite of himself. 

Zagreus winced. “I’m very sorry about that, Sir. It seemed the only way to convince you, though. Nobody is going to be pushing me into doing anything I don’t genuinely want to do, Sir. Not even Than, the whole double aspect thing just about knocks him over, turns out.” Zagreus gave Achilles a reassuring smile as he put a hand under Achilles’ elbow and helped him to his feet. Achilles was still shaking, though, feeling as though he’d just come through a battle, and not the fun kind one could engage in here in Elysium, the old, bad kind from his mortal life.

“Come on, Sir, let’s see if Patroclus has gotten the nectar warm yet.” He helped Achilles across the room and pulled the curtain aside. Achilles leaned on Zagreus more than he liked as they went, and yet almost wanted to cringe away from the lad. His nerves were having trouble steadying. The last time he’d felt a shock like that… Well, it had been the last time he’d gotten lectured by Lord Hades, he realized. It had been a subtler version, and with a different feel to it, but very much the same sort of awful divinity, making him suddenly fearfully aware that his employer was a god.

“You look white as a sheet, love,” said Patroclus as the pair stepped into the kitchen. “And whatever it was you did, my friend,” he nodded at Zagreus, “I could feel it from here. Made my skin crawl.”

“I’m sorry. Maybe I should have just kept talking, but…”

“No, lad,” broke in Achilles as he dropped into a chair. “I know exactly how stubborn I am. We could have been sitting there arguing for hours. That little demonstration cut right through it. You’re right, and I’m sorry to have been treating you like you were still a child.”

The kitchen having only two chairs, Zagreus leaned against a wall, smiling. “I don’t mind the ‘lad’ and all that. But I really can take care of myself by now.”

“So I see.”

“Here, love.” Patroclus pressed a mug of hot nectar into Achilles’ still-shaking hands, and he sipped from it gratefully, taking the chance to look away from Zagreus and compose himself. After handing Zagreus a mug of his own, Patroclus tugged the other chair nearer and sat beside Achilles. His warm, solid, human presence helped soothe Achilles’ frayed nerves, and Achilles finally looked up again.

“I hope you won’t hold my foolishness against me, lad.”

Zagreus smiled, cradling the mug in his hands. “If you don’t hold my scaring you half to death against me.”

Achilles took a few more sips. Eventually, feeling much more settled, he said, “I’m still not sure I understand you, lad. You could have whatever you want down here, even if you can’t stay on the surface. There’s shades enough that would worship you, or serve you, or do whatever you’d like. Hell, Pat and I would be happy to do that too, you don’t need to be…used the way we’ve used you, to please us.”

“I know, Sir” said Zagreus, his voice gentle, and his smile almost shy. “It’s not just about pleasing you, though.” He cleared his throat, his cheeks flushing. “I like what you do to me for my own sake. I, ah, well, I care for you both a lot, but there’s also nobody else I know who can use me the way you two do, Sirs.”

“I had the impression that you, the fury, and Death had a similar sort of trio?” said Patroclus.

Zagreus shook his head. “That’s very different. I suppose it can get a little like that when they two gang up on me but, well… Meg doesn’t want my service. She likes causing pain, but mostly she just wants to pin me down and get to it.” He was turning steadily more red as he went on. “And Than, ah, I probably shouldn’t say too much, it’s not mine to tell what he’s like, but although I do my best to please him, let’s say I do it mostly by being the one on top.”

Zagreus’s gaze sharpened suddenly, and Achilles noticed that he tilted his head slightly, emphasizing the glow of his red eye, as he fixed it on him and Patroclus in turn. It wasn’t the terrifying aura of the God of Blood, but the look made it very clear he was deadly serious. “Do not mention any of this nonsense to Thanatos, by the way. He is dealing with some things right now, and I will not burden him with any hint of guilt about what he does with me.”

“We won’t, friend,” said Patroclus, and Achilles nodded his agreement. He had absolutely no idea how what Zagreus had said about Thanatos being the bottom of the two could fit with the god of death regularly killing Zagreus, but, he realized now, that was absolutely none of his business, even if he and Thanatos shared a lover.

Zagreus’s bright smile immediately returned. “Thank you. Anyway, I’m just trying to say that I get something from you two that I can’t get from anybody else, and I value that a lot! I think it’s something very special. I don’t want us to stop doing what we’ve been doing, Sirs.”

“I’m quite happy to continue, my friend,” said Patroclus. He set aside his empty mug and rose, going to give Zagreus a kiss on the forehead. “You’re our prince. In the most possessive sense of ‘our’.” He grinned. “We like having you.”

“Pat has far more sense than I,” said Achilles with a smile. “But yes. I’ll trust that you know what you like, lad. As for what I like, I like sharing you with Pat, I’ll admit that.”

“I’m glad,” said Zagreus, eyes half closed, leaning into Patroclus.

Achilles set his mug aside and went to Zagreus, leaving a kiss at his temple, just below his laurel. He put an arm around Zagreus, who immediately nuzzled into his chest with a happy sigh. “I’m glad,” repeated Zagreus. “Very, very glad I didn’t ruin everything.”

“I could say the same,” said Achilles, wrapping his arms around Zagreus.

Patroclus wrapped his arms around the pair of them together, and said, “In that case, what say we take our prince back to the bedroom, love?”

“A fine idea,” said Achilles, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I got the right chapter this time!
> 
> Poor Achilles, he's just not good at these things. Last time Pat had to sort him out, and this time Zag does. (Next time he'll do a little better. He can learn! And yes, I'm writing a sequel.)
> 
> P.S. This and The Butterfly's Flight take place with the "same" Zagreus, and there's some stuff about his learning to use his godly powers in both that and the previous Outnumbered. Just kinda a FYI
> 
> Tomorrow: the steamy bits!


	6. Chapter 6

The trio were soon in the bedroom, and Zagreus insisted on undressing the other two once there. The young god stripped out of his own things swiftly, then made something of a production of lovingly removing every bit of armor and clothing from Patroclus first, and then Achilles, one piece at a time, leaving worshipful kisses on newly bared skin as he went.

When he was done, he knelt at Achilles’ feet, looking up from under long, dark lashes at him with those intense, gorgeous, mismatched eyes. “What can I do to please you now, Sir?”

Achilles stroked Zagreus’ hair for a moment, thinking, then suddenly smiled. “I believe that Patroclus has been the only sensible one of the lot of us through this whole business, so I think he deserves a reward, don’t you agree, lad?”

Zagreus immediately nodded eagerly. “Yes, Sir.”

“Why don’t you and I both see to his pleasure, then?”

“I’d like that, Sir.”

Patroclus smiled with warm cheer. “Sounds fine to me as well, love. I’ll just make myself comfortable.” He sat down on the edge of the bed, and Achilles immediately came and knelt behind him, sliding his arms around Patroclus’ waist and nuzzling into his hair.

Zagreus crawled from where he’d first knelt to kneel again at Patroclus’ feet. Patroclus moved his legs apart to make room, and Zagreus slotted himself between them, immediately rubbing his cheek against the half-hard length of Patroclus’ cock.

“Good lad,” murmured Patroclus, leaning back into Achilles’ embrace. Zagreus made a little happy, eager, almost whining sound and lapped up the length of Patroclus’ cock. Achilles smiled over Patroclus’ shoulder at the lad, and felt himself again a fool that he could have doubted Zagreus truly wanted this. He was so obviously thrilled even at such a small thing as that, to be called a good lad and be permitted to pleasure Patroclus.

Zagreus covered the hero’s cock with licks and kisses, worshiping every single inch of it, before lapping up to the head again and then taking it into his mouth in one hungry, easy motion, swallowing it to the hilt.

“Ah… Very good,” said Patroclus.

Achilles brushed aside the tangle of dark hair and bent to kiss and nip the side of Patroclus’ neck. He let his hands wander over his love’s body, stroking and caressing, but did nothing else, letting Patroclus focus on what Zagreus was doing.

That was giving a slow, sensual blow-job, his initial eager enthusiasm slowing as he focused on his task. Zagreus made little sounds of pleasure with each motion as he worked slowly back and forth on Patroclus’ cock. After a moment Patroclus put his hand to the back of Zagreus’ head, gripping his hair and gently urging him on, setting the pace he wanted. Achilles nuzzled and nibbled at his ear as he did, listening to the wet sounds and blissful, muffled moans coming from Zagreus as he worked.

Patroclus sighed in pleasure and leaned a little further into Achilles’ embrace. He turned his head, and Achilles managed to catch his lips in a soft kiss. For a long moment the two kissed with gentle passion while the prince continued his task.

Eventually Patroclus broke from the kiss. He tightened his grip on Zagreus’ hair and pushed down harder, urging the prince to a faster pace. Zagreus gave a shiver and immediately responded, diving down deep, obviously putting his all into it. “Ah, there we are,” said Patroclus. He let his head fall back on Achilles’ shoulder with a low groan. Achilles peppered Patroclus’ ear, neck, and cheek with kisses, hearing him breathing faster, feeling him tense. He had to be near. And indeed Patroclus brought up his other hand and pushed Zagreus down hard, wringing a choked sound from the prince that was immediately cut off by Patroclus’ cock filling his throat. The warrior held Zagreus down firmly, not letting him up, and Achilles could both feel the shudder that went through Patroclus, and see the way Zagreus’ eyes rolled back in overwhelming bliss as Patroclus began to come.

Patroclus kept Zagreus down for a long time, but the prince didn’t struggle at all, he stayed there willingly, throat working, swallowing every last drop of Patroclus’ seed. When Patroclus did finally let him up he pulled back with a desperate gasp, panting hard. But he also nuzzled into Patroclus’ thigh as he caught his breath, eyes lidded, expression blissed-out. “Thank you, Sir,” he said once he’d gotten enough breath to get the words out.

“Such a good lad. So skilled and obedient. Isn’t he, love?” said Patroclus.

“Oh, yes,” agreed Achilles, smiling. Zagreus gave a little wiggle and made a pleased, inarticulate sound, pressing his cheek against Patroclus’ thigh. “I think we should put that good lad back to work, between us. What do you think, Pat?”

“I think he’d like that, love.” 

Patroclus stroked Zagreus’ hair again, and Zagreus nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, Sirs.”

“I know just how I’d like to do it, too,” said Achilles. He’d been thinking about the things they’d done before, and about some of his many fantasies, as he’d watched Zagreus serving Patroclus, and one in particular had stood out. “Pat, could I trouble you to find that oil bottle?” He removed his arms from around Patroclus, who gently nudged Zagreus out from between his legs and rose.

“Of course.”

Achilles lay back in the bed and beckoned to Zagreus. “Now lad, come here.”

“Yes, Sir.” Zagreus climbed into the bed with him, and Achilles pulled him over, settling the young god astride his waist before urging him down for a kiss. Patroclus, having retrieved the oil bottle, sat on the bed beside them.

“Shall I put this where it’ll do the most good?” said Patroclus with a grin.

Achilles laughed, and Zagreus did too. The prince’s laugh was interrupted with a gasp, though, as Patroclus pressed oil-slicked fingers against his backside. That was followed by a moan as the warrior sank one inside the prince. He followed it quickly by a second, Zagreus as relaxed and easily prepared as always. Patroclus twisted those two inside Zagreus, and Achilles muffled the prince’s moans with another deep, passionate kiss, holding Zagreus tight, a hand at the back of his head.

Patroclus meanwhile thrust his fingers in deep, curling and working them till he found the spot that made Zagreus gasp into the kiss, and stroked it repeatedly. His other hand ran up and down Zagreus’ back, caressing. “Our sweet little prince. You like that?”

Zagreus could only whine softly, Achilles still twisting his tongue with the prince’s in deep passion.

Having read Achilles’ mind, as he so often did, Patroclus withdrew his fingers and got more oil, this time slicking Achilles’ cock with it. Achilles finally let Zagreus up from the kiss and settled his hands on the prince’s hips, urging him to shift back so that Patroclus could help guide Achilles’ cock to press against him.

Zagreus gasped at the touch of it, and didn’t need any further guidance or urging, he pressed himself down onto it, moaning in pure pleasure as he took it in easily. He sat back, grinding down, taking it as deep as he could.

“Ah… Yes, that’s a good lad,” said Achilles breathlessly.

Zagreus moaned again, his eyes closed, his expression rapt. “Oh, Achilles, Sir… You feel so good.”

Achilles gripped tighter, guiding the prince as he rode Achilles’ cock. Zagreus cooperated more than willingly, pushing down hard each time, his hands coming to rest against Achilles’ chest, braced there as he moved.

Patroclus stayed where he was, kneeling on the bed between Achilles’ legs, watching the pair as they moved together. His hands stroked gently down Zagreus’ back, and drifted over Achilles’ fingers, where he held Zagreus by the hips. He waited patiently, but eventually he said, “Hold a moment, my love, my prince.”

Achilles gripped Zagreus’ hips tightly, but he didn’t need to, Zagreus had stopped moving in that instant.

Patroclus had the bottle of oil open again, and he slid oiled fingers now up Achilles’ cock and pressed one carefully into Zagreus alongside it. Achilles couldn’t help but let out a soft sound of pleasure at his lover’s touch, and Zagreus atop him gasped, a shiver going through him.

Patroclus gently pushed a second finger in, using them to tug and stretch slowly. “I think it’s time I joined you in taking our prince, love.”

“Gods, please, Sir,” said Zagreus with breathless eagerness.

Patroclus chuckled and moved forward, lining up his cock alongside Achilles, and pushing forward with slow but insistent pressure. Achilles looked up at Zagreus, who was trembling, eyes tightly shut, teeth biting into his lip, as Patroclus entered him. He let out a whimper, yet as Achilles felt the wonderful sensation of his lover’s cock now pressed tight to his within the prince, Zagreus immediately began to push down, taking them both deeper, obviously wanting more despite any pain.

Achilles went along willingly, helping pull Zagreus down until he was hilted again, and felt Patroclus sink in that last inch as well. The sensation was beyond amazing, the prince tight and hot around him and his love’s cock pressed to his.

Zagreus rested above him, panting and trembling, and Achilles said, “You alright there, lad?”

“Y-yes, Sir.”

“Our prince takes us so well,” said Patroclus, and he kissed Zagreus’ shoulder, his hands coming to rest next to Achilles’ on Zagreus’ hips. Achilles felt the way Patroclus gripped there, read the silent, subtle signal, and began to move in perfect time with his love, pulling back slowly and then driving into Zagreus again, soaking in the sound of the prince’s moans.

As they gradually moved faster together, Zagreus leaned back against Patroclus, head on the warrior’s shoulder, as if no longer even able to hold himself upright. Yet he continued to willingly push down into each stroke of the pair into him.

Achilles looked up at the sight of the beautiful god coming undone above him, arched back, mouth open, eyes glazed in pleasure, the prince’s slighter, paler form framed against the broad, dark shape of his handsome lover, who was nuzzling and nipping at the prince’s neck. Achilles thought it was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen. He felt himself nearly to his peak already, and couldn’t help but begin to thrust faster, harder.

Patroclus matched him, and Zagreus let out a cry, tensing, squeezing both cocks within him. Achilles couldn’t resist moving his hand, leaving Patroclus to hold the prince as they thrust, and instead curling it around Zagreus’ cock, stroking it firmly.

“Ah!” Zagreus cried out again in pure bliss and came all at once, his whole body shuddering, his cock releasing a flood of hot cum over Achilles’ beneath him.

The feel of it as Zagreus’ slick warmth clenched tight around him was too much, and Achilles came too only a moment later, with a groaned, “Yes, lad” that sent another shudder through Zagreus.

Patroclus stopped his thrusting for a long moment as the last drops of Achilles’ seed filled Zagreus. Patroclus nuzzled Zagreus’ neck again, and murmured in his ear, “You please my love so well, my prince. Truly you do. But you haven’t pleased me yet, have you?”

“Uhm…” A frown crossed Zagreus’ features as he visibly struggled for words. “Sorry, Sir?”

Patroclus chuckled, then wrapped his arms around Zagreus and lifted him up, off of Achilles. “No worries, lad. I’ll take care of that right now.” He shoved Zagreus face down on the bed next to Achilles, who shifted out of the way and then propped himself up on his elbow to watch, not bothering to clean up the mess all over himself just yet.

Zagreus let out a needy whine as Patroclus gripped his shoulders, pinning him down, but didn’t immediately move to take him.

“Do you want to please me, my prince?”

“Yes, Sir! Please, Sir!” Zagreus squirmed, panting hard, looking back over his shoulder as best he could with an eager, pleading expression.

“Good lad.” Patroclus lined himself up and thrust in with a single, rough, deep stroke that made Zagreus cry out despite how well stretched he’d been. Still holding his shoulders down, Patroclus began to take Zagreus hard and fast.

“Oh! Oh gods, Sir. Oh, yes! _Please_ , yes!” Zagreus pushed back into the thrusts as best he could, his hands fisted in the blankets beneath him, his whole body tensed, obviously clenching on Patroclus’ cock as hard as he could.

“That’s it. Just like that. Yes…” Patroclus’ voice turned thick and breathless, his thrusts becoming even rougher, hips jerking, and then with a low groan he thrust in once more and emptied himself into Zagreus beneath him. Zagreus let out a gasping moan, trembling as he was filled again, his hands twisting and pulling at the blankets.

After a long moment, Patroclus relaxed, letting go of Zagreus’ shoulders to instead brace himself on his elbows over the prince, and put a soft kiss on the back of his neck. “You did well, my prince. You did very well indeed.”

Zagreus made a wordless, happy sound that was almost a purr, going utterly limp. Patroclus gave the back of his neck another kiss and then climbed off of Zagreus. Zagreus didn’t even move, he stayed just where he was and let out a long, blissful sigh, his expression happily dazed. Achilles couldn’t resist the urge to reach out and stroke his hair. “Patroclus is right, you did very well, lad.”

“Mmm. Thank you, Sirs.”

“So sweet, so eager, so happy to please,” Patroclus smiled and petted Zagreus too, disarranging his laurel and running his fingers through his hair.

“Indeed. And our prince looks beautiful like this, well-used and glad to be so. Aren’t you, lad?”

“ _Hell_ yes, Sir.” Zagreus sighed happily again.

“It is a look, isn’t it?” Patroclus laughed. “Suits him very well. But it’s also making a mess of the bed. As are you, love. Time to go clean up, I think.”

“Indeed.” Achilles chuckled and rose from the bed. Patroclus did too. Zagreus got his arms under himself and slowly levered up to a sitting position, but then just sat there, blinking, swaying slightly.

“I think our prince is all done in,” said Achilles.

“Poor lad,” said Patroclus, and he scooped Zagreus up in his arms.

Zagreus made a confused noise of half-protest, then nuzzled against Patroclus’ shoulder and let himself be carried. He was too awkward a burden to easily carry far, but the bathing room was just over the threshold, and this being Elysium, the paradise where all things were perfect, the tub was already obligingly full of hot water. Patroclus set Zagreus down in the tub, which was more than large enough for all three of them, then climbed in beside him. A ledge ran around the edge of it, beneath the water, just at the right depth to lounge on. Zagreus sprawled there limply, head against the rim of the tub, eyes still lidded and expression hazed with lingering pleasure.

Achilles settled on one side of him and Patroclus on the other. Achilles reached for the box of soft, scented soap and got some to wash the mess of his chest and belly with, but though Patroclus also took some of the soap, he was relatively clean, and instead began gently washing Zagreus. As Achilles finished, he noticed that Zagreus’ feet didn’t seem affected by the water, nor it by them. They seemed wildly inconsistent, as far as what they burned and what they didn’t.

Zagreus’ laurel was so disarrayed that Achilles was surprised it didn’t fall from his head, but that too seemed to obey its own laws. He knew the lad could remove it, but it never seemed to actually fall off, not even during the most vigorous combat. As Patroclus was washing the lad’s body, though, Achilles thought he might tend to his hair, which was sweat-matted and even more wild than usual. “Here, lad, may I?” he said, hooking a finger through the laurel, where the leaves were red, away from where the yellow ones shed and burned.

“Mmmhmm.” Zagreus’ eyes were closed now, and he didn’t open them, but he nodded, so Achilles pulled the laurel from his head and set it aside on the floor. “You’re quite a mess lad. But we’ll tend to you. You’ve been so wonderfully good for us, you deserve it.”

Zagreus made another of those inarticulate sounds of puppy-like pleasure, and leaned his head into Achilles’ hand when Achilles began working the soap through his hair. He let the two warriors move him around like a doll, seeming unable to form words, but responding with drowsy pleasure to even the least touch as they cleaned him.

When that was done Achilles helped him out of the tub, Zagreus at least able to stand by then, and Patroclus helped dry him off. He managed to walk on his own feet back to the bedroom, where—this being Elysium—the bed had re-made itself neatly while they weren’t looking.

Achilles pulled the blanket back. “Here you go, lad. You still look all done in. Rest a while.”

Zagreus made a soft whining sound and finally found words. “Stay with me? Please, Sirs?”

Patroclus chuckled. “Of course, my friend.” He climbed into the bed himself, and held the covering blanket open as an invitation. Zagreus immediately climbed in and wiggled into Patroclus’ embrace. “Good lad,” murmured Patroclus, as Achilles climbed in too. The bed was crowded with three of them there, but it just meant Achilles had to press close behind Zagreus, who’d tucked his head against Patroclus’ chest. His laurel was still off, which might be just as well, though Achilles knew that too only burned what the prince allowed it to.

Achilles kissed the top of Zagreus’ head. “Thank you, lad. You truly have been so good to us, served us so well, tonight.”

“Mmm. Thank you, Sir. It was my pleasure.”

“It was our pleasure too,” said Patroclus with a laugh.

Achilles chuckled softly and slipped an arm over Zagreus. “Indeed, lad. We’re blessed beyond the dreams of mortal men to have our prince here between us.”

Zagreus made an odd little sound and squirmed. “I… I’m not… I mean, I’m glad you’re happy, Sir.”

“We are very blessed indeed,” said Patroclus, squeezing Zagreus. “You’re something special, my friend.”

“Uhm. If you say so, Sir.”

“I do.”

“Yes,” echoed Achilles. “You’re very special indeed. It’s not a coincidence so many people love you, lad. Including us.”

Zagreus drew in a soft breath in utter surprise. “Oh! Oh. I…” He pressed closer to Patroclus’ chest, tucking his head lower, as if to burrow into some safe place there. Achilles moved tighter against him, holding him firmly and pressing his chin to the top of Zagreus’ head. “I knew,” said Zagreus, “that you both liked me, and that we could enjoy each other. I never knew, though… I… I love you too, both of you. You’re so wonderful.”

“You’re wonderful too, lad,” said Achilles gently.

“You are, and we do both love you,” echoed Patroclus.

“Our prince,” said Achilles.

“Very much ours. Though we both know you belong to others too, but…”

Zagreus sighed happily. “I do. Than’s always going to have my heart in a special way. Like you two have each other. But it’s so good to love you, to be loved by you. Thank you, Sirs. Thank you so much.”

Achilles only gave the top of Zagreus’ head another kiss, and Patroclus echoed it. Then they rested in contented silence together, basking in the warmth of their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Thanks for coming along for the ride, and for all the lovely comments.
> 
> I do have a sequel to this that's specifically Zag/Achilles focused in the works, and of course I have a number of other Hades stories and, you know, all my other writing in other fandoms and original works and so on. So if you need more reading material, I've gotcha' covered.
> 
> If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bladespark). I also now run a [multiship, adults-only, kink-friendly Hades server](https://discord.gg/zSUcd9s5rt). Feel free to join!


End file.
